


Cocktease

by lonelywriterboy



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, BDSM, Casual Relationship, Casual Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual spanking, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Homosexual Sex, Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Polygrumps, Rough Oral Sex, Sadism, Sex, ShipGrumps, Spanking, Teasing, casual sexual relationship, cocktease, rough spanking, steam train - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelywriterboy/pseuds/lonelywriterboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Ross is a kinky cocktease and Dan is all too willing to be teased.</p><p>-This is an old work which I'm no longer proud of. I'm leaving it up because it still gets kudos and people still enjoy it, but please don't think it's representative of my current writing.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cocktease

There were a lot of things Dan loved about Ross. His gorgeous animation, for instance - it was always a joy to watch Ross produce something amazing, jerking the mouse around and somehow creating animation. His humor was another thing - he could say things with that little shit-eating grin of his that would make Dan laugh until his stomach hurt. The thing Dan loved most of all was what a fucking cocktease Ross was.

* * *

 

Dan jumped as he felt a finger trace along his crotch. They'd been recording Steam Train for hours, and both men were getting slightly tired and silly. They were in the middle of some fucking awful free game on Steam, and the jokes were getting ridiculous, both laughing hysterically at nothing at all. He turned to Ross, and saw the familiar smile on his face. One hand remained on the keyboard, moving the character in the game, while the other was hovering above Dan's thigh. As Dan looked, Ross dropped his hand again and rubbed the inside of Dan's thigh. The exchange had taken less than five seconds, but five seconds is a big gap in a ten minute video.

"Aha, for you guys at home - after that last jumpscare, Ross grabbed my thigh and didn't let go."

Ross laughed. "That one's for all you polygrumps shippers out there!" The rest of the video went smoothly. Dan, however, found himself becoming more and more aroused. At first, Ross just caressed his inner thigh, rubbing the rough denim and shooting smug looks at Dan whenever he looked up. Then, he let his hand stray a little further upwards, the tips of his fingers lightly brushing the end of Dan's cock. As soon as the recording ended, Dan turned to Ross.

"What the fuck, dude?"

"Just having fun, Danny." Dan already had a semi.

"You're a dick, dude." Ross twisted on the sofa before gently stroking Dan across his cock, allowing his fingers to gently cup the strain under the crotch of his jeans. In turn, Dan pushed himself towards the man's hand, smiling a little. The two of them engaged in casual sex now and then, and Ross always did this. He'd tease Dan into an overstimulated frenzy, his cock slick and hard against his belly, before setting off his orgasm with the lightest touch.

* * *

 

"Take off your trousers."

"What?" Ross pressed his hand down harder on Danny's cock, making him squirm.

"Take your trousers off, Avidan."

"What if I don't?" Dan replied, enjoying the look of surprise on Ross' face. Normally he would play the role of the perfect little sub, obeying Ross' orders instantly and enjoying the satisfaction that followed. Ross pressed down even harder, wrapping his hand tightly around Dan's jean-clad erection.

"I'll have to punish you." Dan glanced down, breathing heavier now, before folding his arms and grinning.

"Go ahead." Suddenly, Ross stood up, roughly yanking Dan's arm as he went so that Dan also jerked up onto his feet. Danny found himself pushed up over the couch. Ross slipped a hand underneath Dan's bucked hips and popped the button of his jeans, before slowly peeling down the zip. A moan escaped Dan - the slow, careful movements had made his cock even harder. Teasingly, Ross pulled down the jeans, going as slowly as possible as he dragged the fabric down over Danny's cock, allowing the zip and button to stroke Dan's underpant-covered cock.

"You'll regret not doing what you were told." Ross murmured, leaning close to Dan and whispering into his head. The warm breath made Dan shiver. A moment of silence passed before Ross snagged the waistband of Dan's underwear and dragged them down even more slowly than he had the jeans, stroking at Dan's now-exposed cock as it sprung out. One hand gently cupped the dick while he raised the other and spanked it viciously against Dan's bare ass.

"Ross!" Dan retched forwards against the couch, his dick pulling out of Ross' grip.

"What's wrong, Dan?"

"Fuck you, Ross." Dan replied, arching his back so that he was presented once more for Ross.

"Temper, temper." Ross chided. He briefly admired the red handprint blossoming on Danny's buttock, before slamming his hand down on the other. Dan gasped at the instant sting, before moaning as Ross traced a finger down his balls and the back of his cock. Ross drew his hand up and down for a few moments, reveling in the moans which escaped Danny. After about a minute, he withdrew his hands before leaning his own straining erection against the presented ass. Feeling Ross' cock made a guttural groan emit from Dan. Then, suddenly without warning, he drew back and slammed three hard spanks against Dan's ass, smiling to himself as Dan lurched away from the slaps.

"You fuckin' sadist." Danny moaned, pushing his ass up for more.

"You want me to spank you more?"

"Fuck yeah." After that, Ross let the spanks fly thick and fast. Dan was pretty assless, so it didn't take long for his skin to redden violently - in fact, to Danny it felt as though he would be bruised the next morning. After several minutes of constant spanking, Ross drew back, violently aware of his own erection. Roughly, he grabbed Dan's shoulder and yanked him around, forcing him to his knees on the floor. It took him a second to unbutton his own trousers, his erect cock springing out.

"Suck." He ordered. Dan's eyes were wide as he looked up at Ross, his face flushed, pain shooting through him as his hot, red ass pressed against his own feet. On his knees and vulnerable, Danny obeyed, taking the length into his mouth. He almost choked immediately as Ross forced himself deeper, making Dan blush. He was so turned on, all he wanted was to come, but he also desperately wanted to bring Ross to orgasm, give him a taste of his own teasing. Dan swirled his tongue over the tip, feeling a jolt go through his own cock when Ross groaned and pushed himself deeper. It didn't take much face-fucking for Ross to come, staring into Dan's eyes as his sperm exploded into the man's mouth. Danny looked directly back as he swallowed it.

* * *

 

After giving Ross a moment to recover himself, Danny looked up at Ross and asked,

"Gonna give me the same treatment, Ross?"

"You wish, Avidan." Ross replied, smirking. "Bend over the arm of the couch." Dan obeyed, half of him longing for more spanking and the other half too sore to deal with anymore. As soon as he was positioned, his lanky legs splayed out behind him, Ross came behind him and licked his own finger. Then, he pressed it to Dan's hole, massaging it gently. Dan began to drum his feet against the floor, his rock-hard dick pressed against the couch, while Ross pulled his finger away and slicked another one with spit. Danny had been so aroused for so long that it didn't take long for Ross to work both fingers inside of him.

"Please, Ross..."

"What do you want?" Ross asked, smirking. Even in his heightened state of arousal, Dan managed to roll his eyes.

"Let me come." Then, suddenly, things happened all at once. Ross curled his fingers up and smiled when Danny's leg-kicking increased in frequency, ecstasy jerking through him as his prostate was massaged. Ross' other hand slid down and began to wank Danny off quickly and messily. As come exploded from him, he relaxed into the sofa. This was so much better than a committed relationship.

* * *

 

_Hey Arin, think I'm sick, can't record today - sorry, man._

**_Anything to do with the fact you can't sit down?_ **

_???_

**_I walked in on you and Ross yesterday dude._ **

_Fuck man, I'm so sorry, we should have been more careful. I'm sorry, it won't happen again._

**_Dan, it's fine - invite me along next time, hey? ;)_ **


End file.
